Unwanted love
by leeksandbannanasaddict
Summary: Miku and Meiko just started highschool and everythings ok until they meet two boys that change their lives will it be true love or will the end up broken hearted -oh wait did I mention that one of the boys has a bitter ex-girlfriend that would do anything to prevent them from having a happy ending
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note :Skip if go ahead im pretty boring all I want to say I do not own vocaloids because if I did Len and Miku would officially be a couple. Well im pretty excited because this is my first fanfiction story ive ever names Jasmin not Jazmine nor Jazmin or not even i hate it when people misspell it.(haha pet-peeves)Woah I dont even know you people and were already getting friendly lol .Ok back to the point this is my story hope you enjoy it I might add lemon later on let me know what you think please review if want and see you on the next chapter.(thats if you continue reading)Enjoy!**

GENERAL P.O.V

''Rrrriiing''Meiko is currently rushing down the halls of vocalacademy to get to her next least favorite class Home EC.

Kaito's p.o.v

I was sitting in my table when this smoking hot brunette passed by me.I saw her glance at me I wonder if she's interested .Were in a middle of baking a rainbow cake,I went to the back of the classroom to check out the girl from earlier when I felt something hit my back I remember is feeling dizzy then the world slowly turned black...

Meiko's p.o.v

We were in the middle of baking a cake when the hottest guy in school walked by me, unffortunatly a chair from a nearby table decided to fall at that that time so it fell and hit him on the back causing him to fall towards me. I tried to move but it was to weight was to much so I fell backwards, but what I didnt expect was that he landed right on my lips.I could feel blood rising to my cheecks I'm pretty sure that if you saw my face it would be a million shades of red I felt like I could die from joy it was too much for me so I passed out...

I woke up to feeling something pressed againts my lips.I looked down and the beautiful brunette from the morning was below me KISSING me I was so happy, but then I noticed something was...off even after I pulled back she kept on closing her eyes .I noticed that everyone in the class was staring at was silent until a girl with teal colored hair that reached a little above the bottom of her ankles broke the silance by saying ''she passed out dumb-fuck''Iwould have said something back if Len woulden't have interfiered so I picked up the brunnett and carried her bride -style to the infermary before a fight began.

**Author's note:Well this isn't one of my proudest stories but here's chapter one, sorry it was kind of short but hey I also have a life so im kinda busy during the day, so I'll try to atleast upload one chapter per day. I will also start writting a kingdom hearts story soon or maybe tommorow I don't know because tommorows a big day so i might be busy. Anyways i would like to give a shout-out to my partners Chloe and Jazmin yes it's spelled that way and my sister Lesly. I hoped you enjoyed it if you didnt I'll send Teto after you muahahahaha...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auther's note :Hello there if your still reading me that means my story isn't as boring as I taught yay!Anyway today was an awsome day, grandparents arrived from Mexico and thats why today was ''the big day'' I wasen't gonna upload a chapter today but Lesly (my sister) was like do it for your readers so now im here and here's your fuckin chapter lol ok lets see if i can do this with no mistakes enjoy! You: yeah right after you cuss at us -.- .Me:I would never do such thing ^.^ .**

**Chapter 2**

Back in the classroom Len's p.o.v

Who the hell does she think she is insulting him without even knowing him ''How dare you insult him you little brat''I said.''Excuse you I wasen't talking to you I was talking to your little boyfriend who just made my best friend faint so I would appreciate if you shut the fuck up'' she replied with the most innocent voice i've ever heard but that was my limit I would never hit a girl but this might be an exeption ''who do you think you are'' I asked her gritting my teeth to control my anger ''I think im Miku Hatsune who do you think you are''she said the last part with poison dripping from her voice that could even make the strongest man get shivers down his spine I flinched ,damn and those frorest green eyes of her's does not make things easier so I bravely pushed those toughts away and tried to make my voice as normal as possible and said ''I think I am Len Kagamine''it was worth a shot but my voice cracked anyways I saw her eyes sparkle in amusment she has pretty beautiful green eyes surrounded by long thick eyelashes that brushed her cheecks everytime she blinked and lets not forget her full pink lips that look as soft as silk i wonder how it would feel as soft as they look if I kissed her before I could imagen how she would taste like I heared my girlfriend Neru's voice - oh shit what would Neru think if she knew what I was thinking as i finished my tought Neru intruduced herself to Miku not looking very pleased I swear if she got any redder I woulden't be surprised if her face exploded -shit I'm totally getting an earful later on how good boyfriends never talk to a girls who aren't their girlfriends I swear sometimes I think this girl will be the cause of my death.

Back to the infermery

Meiko's p.o.v

I woke up and looked around to see were I was when in the right corner of the room the guy from the morning was staring back at me with his navy blue eyes that matched perfectly whit his navy blue hair that was gently swept to one side i blushed he was just so ... noticed I was awake and walked over to me leaning close to my face he asked ''Are you ok your face is red you might have a fever'' ''Um I'm ok '' I shyly asnwered he grinned and I found my self blushing again I should really work on that I mean who blushes at everything ''sorry about earlier my names Kaito''oh right I forgot I was talking to Kaito ''It's alright it wasen't your fault the chair fell'' I said he kept on staring at me and gave me a look that said aren't you going to add something I gave him a confused stare then he finally spoke ''aren't you going to tell me your name''shit now i feel so stupid ofcourse I was supposed to say my name duh think Meiko think your making a fool out of yourself ''oh sorry my names Meiko nice to meet you'' i held out my hand he took it and kissed my nuckles I blushed really again Meiko this is like the third time today. So we started talking and getting to know each other until we realised we both had alot in common when suddenly he leans in a little too close for my stares at me with those blue eyes of his that makes me feel like he can see clearly through me I can feel his hot breath fanning my face he was just about to close the space between us when the door slams open revealing...

**Haha cliffhanger i love those anyways this was chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it I made this one kinda short but only because i want to start my other story name shall be nameless no It's not about mystery or anything like that i just can't find a good title so im just not gonna give it one or if you have a good love story name then go ahead and leave it on the reviews and I'll sure to check it out .See ya later alligator-Jasmin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:Omg I'm so sorry I had a party and I got kinda ****distracted Ok**** I got no idea on what to say so heres chapter 3 enjoy!**

Miku's p.o.v

'' Stupid Neru thinking Im gonna steal her precious boyfriend bitch please I think he's a waste of human resources'' I said outloud to no one in particular I reached the nurses office and slammed the door open and inside were Meiko and Kaito inches apart they separated from each other and blushed my mouth flew open I could feel my cheecks get hot from embarrassment ''Oops sorry I just wanted to make sure you were ok'' I turned around to leave when Meiko caught my wrist '' stay '' she can wait a couple of minutes'' I got comfy in the chair near the door.I felt a disturbance in my atmosphere that when the it happened the king of all demons walked in.'' I'm leaving '' I said standing up. ''Meiko I'll walk you home if you'll like'' I offered.'' Sure '' Meiko said standing up ''Bye Kaito'' I said Meiko looked at me confused ''You know him '' Meiko asked I nodded ''We met when I got lost in the hallway on my way back from the bathroom '' Meiko and Len stared at me with disbelief '' What people it happens'' I added, so I started to walk towards the door, Len who was giving me the aren't-you-gonna-say-something look was sitting in the chair right next to the door I tried to ignore him '' Love you too Miku'' Len said urgh the nerve of that guy.I pulled Meiko by her arm and we started on our way...

Kaito's p.o.v

''What happened between you and Miku'' I asked Len.''Nothing really she just met Neru and let's just say they didn't get along'' he explained.''Ithink she likes you'' I said.''I don't thinks so besides I have Neru'' Len said personally I don't think she should be with Len only agreed to go out with her because she asked him out infront of the whole class. 2. she blackmailed him to say yes he tries to fool me into thinking he likes her but i can see right through him.''Whatever let's go home''I said

Outside Meiko's house - Meiko's p.o.v

''You like Len don't you'' I asked Miku.''The blonde one'' Miku replied.''yeah him'' i said.''hell no'' she answered.I looked over her shoulder and saw Len and Kaito walking over to Kaito's house I know this because I've may or may not have watched him grow no it's not that I stalk him or anything it's just hard to ignore when he lives right across from turned to see what I was looking at'' ewwww Len'' she said ''ewwww you like him'' I said teasingly.'' I do not'' she yelled out I saw Kaito and Len look this way '' Miku dear if you wanted my attention you could have just said hi y'know'' Len said from across the street. I waatched how Miku's face turned from pale to tomatoe red '' I'm going to my house noww later love text me'' miku said standing up.''I will love'' Len said giving her a flirtatios wink she said silent gave me a quick hug and that I went inside my house.

Len's p.o.v

''Haha I love messing with that girl'' I chuckled'' Why don't you ask her on a date''Kaito suggested.''c'mon Kaito you can't be serious I'm with Nnneerruu get that in your heead'' I said getting annoyed'' I have to go bye'' I added leaving ''Bye'' Kaito I reached my house I saw Miku and this other guy talking I felt this twist in my stomache I tried my best to ignored it and went inside my house.

**Author's note:Again im so sorry for not uploading I knoiw it's not really an excuse but I have a really tight** **schedual but work with me people I'm new at this until next time bye bye-jasmin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:Omg im soo sorry I had laptop problems but hopefully its fixed anyways I plan to write a rinxmikuo short story anyways heres chapter ...something I'll check later anyways Enjoy!**

**chapter something **

Miku's p.o.v

''Soo next week my house'' I said''Yeah ...so remember the plan'' mysterious person said.''yes surprise party my house I bring Meiko over and boom''I said for the fifth time today''Well you dont seem so excited'' he said.'' WELL IT KINDA WEARS OFF WHEN YOU REPEAT IT LIKE 10 TIMES''I screamed startling him a bit.''Hehe um I got to go dont want to keep Meiko waiting she might get suspisious y'know well bye Miku'' he gave me a quick hug the little that you could see of his face was bright red ''Bye Meito''I said I walked in the front door and stood there in horror at what was before you .Two bodies were in my couch making out one was identified Mikuo my brother and the other figure had blond hair pale skin and frosty blue eyes ''Len what the f*ck your gay and your with my very own brother cant a girl come into her house without finding out your brother is gay'' I yelled out so fast I think it came out as lenwhatthefugejfhuyuoauourgsuybrotherfatcgirlyareg ay but i didnt care I ran up to my room with the taught of Len being gay and I couldent help but feel a litle disapointed about it.

Mikuo's p.o.v

My sister just caught me and my girlfriend Rin making out in the cauchand I think she does not know she has a twin brother.''What now'' I asked she's the smart one in this relationship she must have something no?''How about we have dinner together and we can explaing everything there I dont want her to think Len is gay''she suggested''Ok well have it here''I said''Sure what time''she asked''how about 8:00'' I replied.''Great better tell Len bye'' she gave me a quick kiss and left.I shiver I feel so emty so incomplete I miss her so much I mean i havent seen her like in 20 seconds thats way to long but no I must be I ran downstairs to a corner where i got to a safe and opened it to get a notebook got an even smaller safe got a pencil got an even smaller safe and got a key.I unlocked a chest filled with bird seeds ,I went over to my bird and fed him the seeds so I could reach out and get 5 more keys without getting pecked.I opened 4 more cabnets each revealing some of Rin's items one including a strand of Rin's golden locks .I was about to open the fifth cabnet when I got thirsty so I when to get a drink of I went back to opening the fifth cabnet revealing a heart shaped locket, I went to the door across the room and placed it on the door wich had a heart carved in it and I said Rins my one and only love Slowly the door opened my room was full of pictures of Rin in hearts and in the middle it had a huge picture of me kissing Rin and on the bottom it said my love I smiled I really love that I did what I always do when I miss her I draw her I love drawing her just thinking about her full lips her angeletic smile everything about her just perfect.

Miku's p.o.v

ding-dong uuurgh someones at the door eh maybe they'll go away ding-dong ''MIKUO''''MIKUUOOO''''Oh dont worry I'll ge it'' I said sarcasticly stupid mikuo hes probably dowstairs being creepy in thatroom he has down there I've always wondered what going on in that head of I dashed downstairs to open the door and outside was standing Len and a another figure that looked exactly like him exept in a girl version.I taught i was going nuts so I reached out to poke her -''HI''i squeaked it talked im going crazy really i cant stand one Len and now theres two leekish lord now what am I going to I ran back upstairs and slammed my door shut and dialed Meiko's phone number...

Len's p.o.v

So right now Rin just announced that were going to have dinner at her friends house I tried to say no but she threatened to run me over with our now im standing infront of a teal house-wait I know this house its like on cue th door opened reavealing a teal haired girlg with forest emraled eyes ''Miku'' I wispered softly barely audible then i got lost in those deep green eyes -shit what was that uurgh so high pitched I covered my eyes with my ears and closed my I the ringing in my ears finnaly stop a guy with short teal hair came out and introduced himself.

Mikuo's p.o.v

''I'm Mikuo Hatsune'' I said holding out my hand. '' Len '' he said shacking my hand.''Well come in'' I said motioning the went inside and sat around the table and I served them dinner spagetti, mashed potatoes, motzerella started eating when I noticed Miku was missing ''Excuse me but ima go call Miku''.'' Hey why dont I do it '' '' Um '' ''He's suspicious but uurghh theres something about this kid I shrugged it off '' sure '' he stood up quickly too quickly for my liking and left.''C'mon Mikuo your way to overprotective of her'' ''I know It's just nevermind''


End file.
